8bit Theatre Chaos
8bit Theatre Chaos (often referred to by it's acronym 8BTC) is Green Flame Inc's first major project and is largely responsible for their fanbase. It is a 'comic dub' of Brian Clevinger's hugely successful Final Fantasy parody 8bit Theater . History After finishing Garden Chase Drive: Alive; a live-action tribute to Bryon Beaubien's Garden Chase Drive comic series the three key members of Green Flame Inc took some time out before their new next project. During this time, Psyniac rediscovered Meddros' original 8bit Theater flash animation series and thought it was a shame that it never continued. Bringing the idea of doing something similar to Ghost , they discussed potential casting. Jakk and Fighter was a simple choice, but initially Ghost took the role of Black Mage with Psyniac working with the roles of Red Mage and Thief. The majority of the first episode of 8BTC was put together in a few hours spontaneously, with Psyniac playing Black Mage, and then released to be public on the 9th of June 2008. Reactions to the pilot were mixed but mostly positive. Psyniac and co got to work on the next few episodes as quickly as possible to feed their already hungry fanbase, casting Tabbi as White Mage, Bryon Beaubien as Garland and Black Belt and holding auditions online for Princess Sara (which resulted in the casting of Snowfender ). Season I concluded in September 2008, with Season II starting the following month. With improving editing and voice acting, the series began to kick off with full-swing around this point; especially since it's plot extended past the original flash series. Season III premiered in February 2009 and introduced Kaos (a friend of the producers) as Bikke and the likes of Ledundead and Seraphim , who beat the auditions to earn the part of Drizz'l and Astos, respectively. Seraphim impressed Psyniac so much in fact, that he was immediately cast as Sarda after the Elfland arc. Season IV began in May 2009 after an April Fool's episode where Bryon voiced all of the Light Warriors, White Mage and Black Belt. Despite surmounting deadline issues, Season IV successfully concluded with Petros as the part of first Fiend; Lich. Season V, which started November 2009 and ended 8 months later in June 2010, introdued Dorian as Ranger and Jay as the second Fiend; Kary. However, the following August, the series was put on indefinite hiatus by Psyniac and did not return for a full year. Season VI started on the 1st of July with Seraphim now under editing duties. Plot Synopsis Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' Season I 8bit Theatre Chaos starts with long time travelling associates Black Mage and Fighter travelling through Giant's Forest in search of the Armour of Invincibility. After being attacked by monsters, the pair head back to Corneria. There, Fighter convinces Black Mage to enlist the help of two others so that they can apply to be the fable Warriors of Light that are prophecised to defend the land from the dark powers of being called Chaos. In this time they meet Red Mage , Thief and White Mage . At first the group start a ballot to see which of them is left behind but whilst attempting to fix the vote, Black Mage traumatises a child, Onion Knight, and is discovered. Thief then cheats his way into being contractual team leader by abusing Fighter's lack of intelligence and the two vote Red Mage onto the team. Corneria's corrupt leader, King Steve , sends them on their way to save his kidnapped daughter Princess Sara from the clutches of the evil Garland who, as it turns out, is an atrocious villain and, unknown to the Light Warriors, is being coached by his prisoner. Soon after they leave they run into White Mage and her new compatriot Black Belt . Season II The Light Warriors arrive at the Temple of Fiends and are captured by Garland who fails to treat them like enemies are more like guests, to the chagrin of Princess Sara. White Mage and Black Belt follow them to make sure the four fulfill their destiny but are captured too. After his plans are foiled by Forest Imps, Garland is (presumed to be) vanquished by the Light Warriors. Black Belt accidentally creates a copy of himself by finding a loop in time and Black Mage turns one of them into stone and dumps him in the Backyard of Fiends. The group leave with Princess Sara in tow, unaware that she was training to Garland to be a better villian and, after all being knocked out in a battle against a Giant, that she is very capable fighter. As a reward, King Steve builds a bridge to Prontera. At the city gates, however, they are accosted by Baphomet, Lord of Demons, who is out to destroy them. They convince him they're not the Light Warriors and escape back into the overworld as he slaughters every person in Prontera. After taking shelter in a cave the group meet Matoya , a blind witch who turns Thief into a frog. She poisions them and demands that they return her stolen eye from the pirate Bikke. After a mix-up in communication, Fighter finds himself carrying the Armoire of Invicibility; Season III Red Mage store Fighter's Armoire inside a Hypercube for ease and the warriors arrive at Pravoka and attack Bikke's pirate ship to find that all of his crew have already died of scurvy. Bikke, who is revealed to now be in league with Garland, gives his ship up to the Light Warriors in an act of pirate tradition that is not usually heard of. Bikke reveals he sold Matoya's eye to an Elf so, despite Theif's pleas otherwise, the four use the ship to head for Elfland. There, Thief is revealed to be the heir to the throne and has been sending money back to Elfland to pay fo his dying Father's medicines. During this time however, Chancellor Usurper has been waiting for his chance to take the throne since Elfish governmental rules state that if the King cannot act for more than 101 days, the Chancellor will become the King. He has been paying Doctor Malpractice to not care properly for the current King but Malpractice is chased out of the land when the Light Warriors arrive, who are unaware of Usurper's plans. He sends the King's only heir, Thief into Marsh Cave, to retrieve the Royal Crown of Royalty (he, in fact, having been the one who put it there). There, the Light Warriors, White Mage and Black Belt are captured again; this time by the dark elf Drizz'l who they defeat with relative ease. Upon returning to the Kingdom, they walk in on Usurper talking aloud about his evil plot to rule Elfland. He then reveals that he is in fact Astos , a dark elf and Drizz'l's Father. However, he is felled by Black Mage's attempt to make fun of his name. Season IV After his defeat, Drizz'l is saved by Garland and Bikke and together they form The Dark Warriors in the Temple of Fiends. Meanwhile,The Light Warriors, with White Mage and Black Belt in tow, make it across the ocean by unexplained means and meet up with Matoya and return her crystal. Thief pays off the witch to brew a potion to save his Father and they head back towards Elfland. In order to get back, they buy a "Deathtrap" from salesman Jeff. After another crash landing, the King of Elfland is brought back to full health and tells Thief that the land is dying due to the theft of the Earth Orb. Thief forces the Light Warriors to take action again and they head towards Dwarfland, who have been feuding with Elfland for centuries. The warriors travel the land looking for word on where the orb would be and, due in part to Black Mage's murderous ways and Thief's hatred of Dwarves, end up burning down most of the continent in the process. Eventually, the group meet with the King of Dwarfland and are sent to kill a creature residing in Dwarfland that may have the Earth Orb. When they arrive at their destionation, a house in the surburbs, they meet Vilbert Von Vampire who thinks they're there to LARP with him, which results in his apparent death when Red Mage summons the Armoire of Invincibilty from the Hypercube. However, the real Fiend appears in the form of Vilbert's Father, the immortal Lich . Lich kills Black Mage and reveals that he has locked his soul in the Earth Orb to gain immortality. Thief steals the orb and then steals the Lich's soul from inside of it. Meanwhile, without much trouble, Black Mage becomes ruler of hell and returns to the Earth, killing the now mortal Lich in the process. However, Lich takes Black Mage's powers leaving him mortal. Season V After being wounded in a fight with a zombie orc, Fighter drags Black Mage to the nearest town, somehow concluding that they're better off staying a group. Meanwhile, White Mage and Black Belt attempt to subtley convince the warriors to go see Sarda the sage to no avail. Taking matters into the own hands, Black Belt carries the room they're staying in to Circle Cave, where Sarda greets them and tells them that he's The Wizard Who Did It; the most powerful being in the entire universe. Other telling them to quest some more, Black Mage snaps at him and Sarda demonstrates his power by ripping every one of his molecule aparts. Now convinced, the Light Warriors head to Gurgu Volcano, via Gorgu Volcano, to retrieve the Fire Orb. White Mage and Black Belt arrive and decide to journey with them. When they get as far as Crescent Lake they run into Ranger and Berserker who guide them to the volcano. When they reach the entrance, they part from the group revealing that they are searching for their friends Cleric and Rogue . Fighter opens the extremely complex door to the volcano and the warriors encounter a Lava Dragon. Red Mage attacks it and is eaten. The Lava Dragon apologises and crafts Fighter a set of Lava Armour before Red Mage kills it from the inside. Naturally the group are assaulted and captured by the Fiend of Fire, Kary . In their attempts to escape and fight back, Black Belt is killed. Theif steals the Fire Orb. Red Mage throws a bag of holding on Kary and freezes the contents with Ice 9 and White Mage, distressed by the loss of Black Belt, destroys it with her hammer. On the way back to Sarda's cave, Black Mage attempts to apologise to White Mage for his actions thus far. Suddenly, they're interrupted by the Deathtrap crashing. When they land, Black Mage explains that his Hadoken attack syphones love from the universe and that slaughtered orphans to acquire it. Fighter, for reasons immediately unknown, takes flight. Soon enough the other three follow suit whilst White Mage tries to decide how she feels about Black Mage. The four warriors appear before Sarda, followed by White Mage who he quickly disposes of by dropping her into a pocket dimension, which turns out to be beginning of the universe. There she creates life and matter and meets a young Sarda. Back in the present, Sarda sends the Light Warriors off to the frozen bowls of the Earth to find an item of great power. Fighter finds them a boat which is owned by The Dark Warriors, now with Vilbert in their ranks. Season VI Due to The Dark Warrior's massive incompetance, the ship crashes and The Light Warriors find themselves in an artic wasteland. Red Mage attempts to create cold fission to produce heat but the four of them pass out from exhaustion and hypothermia. In the past, White Mage struggles with the idea that she is God. The Dark Warriors find themselves, rather coincidentally, in the cave that The Light Warriors have been dragged to be a Yeti, which they murder. After presuming them dead, Fighter wakes up and accidentally causes an avalanche, trapping them all in the cave. After digging their way out, they find themselves in a chamber filled with a strange doom cult led by Mrr'grt . The Light Warriors are sucked into an enternal nothingness by a strange, one-eyed creature. Within this strange universe they gather thousands of instances of themselves to break free and proceed to attack the cultists. Season VII Scheduled: Winter 2011 Season VIII Scheduled: Spring 2012 Season IX Scheduled: Summer 2012 Season X Scheduled: Autumn 2012 Season XI Scheduled: Winter 2012 Season XII Scheduled: Spring 2013 Main Cast and Crew ''See main article: 8BTC Cast '' Adam "Psyniac" White - Director/Producer/Editor/Casting Director for Seasons I - V, Black Mage, Red Mage, King Steve James "Ghost" Thornton - Casting Director, Thief, Berserker Jakk Harris - Fighter, Dr Swordopolis Tabbitha "Viper" Dodge - White Mage Bryon "Psyguy" Beaubien - Garland, Black Belt Ross "Kaos" Brown - Bikke Sam "Seraphim Swordmaster" - Usurper/Astos, Sarda Matthew "Ledundead" Winter - Drizz'l Andrew "Chicken Man" Stubstad - Vilbert Petros L. Ioannou - Lich Melody "Jay" Brown - Kary Category:Projects